


Destiny][Dan Howell/OC

by IceFahl



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, F/M, Original Character(s), Parkour, Phil Lester - Freeform, Singing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFahl/pseuds/IceFahl
Summary: I don't know what the story line is yet.





	Destiny][Dan Howell/OC

I'm listening to Getting Stronger by Black Gryph0n while packing my bags. Realizing I was still in my sleepwear I change in to [this](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227600153). I finish flat ironing my hair, and call an Uber I arrive at the airport and go to the seats and sit and listen to my playlist on SoundCloud [GO](https://soundcloud.com/user-443195454/sets/kianis-phone).

Time skip to London

I get an Uber and go to my prepaid flat and unpack part of the way. I open my window and look out and diside to make a moving vlog. I record it and chose to edit later. When I am done I watch the next of episode of Steven Universe then leave for a Starbucks and type in Starbucks near me in GPS. When I get there, I bump into someone.

" I'm sorry," they said.

"Oh it's okay," I say as I stand up. "I'm Mio, and you are Dan Howell aren't you?" I ask.

" Yes and I guess you know who Phil is," he said pointing to Phil.

"Hello," Phil said.

 We talked for a little and exchanged numbers. On the way home I saw a guitar I wish I had. Then I get a call from Jack.

"Top of the mornin to ya lassie"

"Hi Jack" 

"Mark and I want to know if you want to do a colab."

"How?" I ask "You are in Ireland and I'm not on tour."

"Have ye not heard of the internet? Your job is on the internet." 

"Shut up," I say while laughing. "And to answer your question yes I do want to do a colab."

"Cool, bye."

"Bye" I say and the call ends. I reach my flat and we play  _Who's your Daddy with Felix, Mark, and Tyler_. The game ends and I do my outro.

(A/N So how is it I accept constructive criticism, and I'm sorry it is short. BYEEE!)


End file.
